<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hot with hatred by ZanaZ</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25789039">Hot with hatred</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZanaZ/pseuds/ZanaZ'>ZanaZ</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:49:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,244</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25789039</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZanaZ/pseuds/ZanaZ</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jet hates the Fire Nation with a passion. Finding a possible ally in another youth named Lee. Will he be able to hold back the fire burning within? A cringe fic written after losing a bet. Thanks RebeccaRains.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jet/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hot with hatred</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jet was a simple man. He saw fire benders, he killed them. He saw people saying good things about fire benders, he killed them. He saw people consuming drinks that should be cold, but then seem much warmer than usual, you guessed it, he killed them. He hated anything to do with fire benders, which included the heat. Did this make sense? No. Best not to argue with him about that though, or he'll kill you for being a hot-head. </p>
<p>He had arrived in the City of Ba Sing Se with his merry band which included Smellerbee and Longshot. They had been with him for a very long time and understood his hatred for the Fire Nation. They were currently scouting out the city while they waited on the train.</p>
<p>Jet cast his gaze over at Lee, a lad he'd met recently. Jet's eye swept over Lee's scar. and It made his loins tremble. He liked Lee, the scar he wore seemed likely to have come from an encounter with a fire bender. He must hate the evil Fire Nation as much as Jet himself.... Maybe even more!</p>
<p>"Bee! Longshot!" he called out to his fighters. They glanced over. "I'm gonna do some recon of my own. I'll be back." They nodded in response. </p>
<p>Jet slowly got closer to Lee, who was sitting next to his much older relative. Jet checked his breathe and fluffed up his hair. People loved him. His charisma could win anyone over. If anyone could get Lee to join up with his Freedom Fighters, he could.  </p>
<p>But, the closer he got to the sacred individual, the more nervous he got. This guys scar was big. He must have a HUGE grudge against the Fire Nation for what they did to him. His mouth watered at the thought and his pants began to tighten in excitement at talking more with such an obviously hate-fueled individual. </p>
<p>He took a deep calming breath and spoke aloud. "Hey Lee. Come here for a minute." The pale youth glanced at him for a moment, then back at the older man next to him. "Fine." He said, getting up.</p>
<p>Jet turned around and walked ahead, Lee following closely behind. Jet continued past the ticket booth and around a corner. Lee was still following, but glancing around, suspicious of where he was being led. </p>
<p>They finally rounded another corner and Jet turned around to look at Lee. Lee stared back. </p>
<p>They stood staring at each other for a full minute. Lee finally spoke "How'd you get that scar?"</p>
<p>Lee touched his face. "A Fire Nation Soldier. Attacked my family when I was young. They killed everyone in my village but me." Jet nearly came the moment he heard this. The Fire Nation Really, did it? Fucking YES.</p>
<p>Jet grinned at Lee, his mouth watering. "I bet you really hate the Fire Nation." He said, rubbing his crotch. "Don't you Lee." </p>
<p>Lee glanced down at what Jet was doing. Then glanced quickly away. "Uh, yeah. A lot. Hate their guts." This sentence made Jet let out a gruff moan.</p>
<p>Jet quickly got to his knees and started unwrapping Lee's clothing. Lee was shocked. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Jet ignored him as he finally reached his goal. He pulled out the hot thick pulsing flesh stick and begun licking it.</p>
<p>Zukooo-uh-Lee started moaning at this, his back against the wall. Jet was going all out on his cock. It only took a moment for Lee to get fully erect. Jet started deep throating his cock. Mashing his face onto the base of Lee's crotch with every mouthful. Lee put his hand to the back of Jets head and forced him to go faster. Finally, after another minute, Lee let out a gushing torrent of semen down Jet's throat. </p>
<p>Jet grinned up at him and swallowed. Proceeding to lick his lips. "I could taste your hot thick anger at what the Fire Nation did." Lee looked down at him with a confused expression. "What the fuck are you talking about?" Jet put his face back down into Lee's crotch, proceeding to suck on his swollen balls. "These things are so full. You're gonna breed a bunch of Fire Nation hating fighters, aren't you?" Lee 's eyes turned up into the air, looking at nothing. "What the fuck is going on..." </p>
<p>Jet started to jerk off Lee until he hardened again. "That's right Lee. Show me how strong you are. You have to be ready to fight a whole army of Fire Nation soldiers!" Lee's cock was finally at full mast again. As Jet begun to put the whole meat Popsicle back into his mouth, Lee pushed Jet back into the ground. "Hey, what the fuck!" He gasped.</p>
<p>Lee grabbed him by the shoulders and spun him around. "Get on your knees!" barked Lee. Jet blushed at this, grinning crazily. "What are you gonna do?" Lee quickly pulled down his pants, exposing his ass to the air. "I'm gonna give you what you really want you fucking psycho." grunted Lee, taking position behind Jet.</p>
<p>Jet could feel something touching his backside. "Yes...YES LEE. FEEL THAT ANGER FROM WHEN THE FIRE NATION KILLED YOUR FAMILY. SHOW ME HOW MUCH THAT MAKES YOU FEEL!" </p>
<p>"This guy is so fucked in the head." muttered Lee as he thrust into him. Jet gave out a long guttural moan at this. Lee felt the tightness around his cock. He could barely push in a couple inches. Lee smacked Jets rebellious ass. "Loosen up dammit! I'm trying to fuck you into the ground!" Jet tightened at these words. "That's right Lee. Use that anger. Let me feel that pent-up anger deep in my ass!"</p>
<p>"Shut the fuck up!" shouted Lee, spitting on his cock to get more lubrication. Lee started pounding in harder until Jet has loosened enough for him to get to the base." Keep going lee! You'll need to get as many pregnant at you can if we're gonna make an army and destroy the Fire Nation!" Lee thrust in harder and harder as Jets batshit yelling turned into just random words here and there. "Fire!.... Ass!..... Hate all of them!" Lee slapped his ass a few more times as he could feel his limit approaching.</p>
<p>"Here you go Jet. What you really wanted. I'm gonna cum deep inside of you, ya fucking crazy piece of shit!" Lee let lose his biggest load yet deep inside of Jets ass. It quickly filled to the brim and began leaking all over his pants. </p>
<p>Lee backed away and dressed himself as he heard Jet moaning into the ground. "Revenge.... Lee... Breed more..." Lee edged around the corner, away from the cum soaked Freedom Fighter, and back towards the trains.</p>
<p>______________________________________</p>
<p>Jet turned the corner and caught sight of Bee and Longshot. He tugged at his pants and tried to brush away another glob of white goo on his leg. "Bee. How's it going?" "Alright." she replied. That Lee guy just got back. Left the old guy to get his own cold tea. Now they're just talking.</p>
<p>Jet glanced at Lee and the older man, who was drinking what seemed to be very hot tea..</p>
<p>Hot... Tea...HOT....tea....not cold.. Hot. Hot means fire nation. Hot was what Lees older relative was drinking.. HOT.... Like the thick glob of cum that filled his burning ass!..." FIRE NATION SCUUUUM!" Screamed Jet loudly.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed and hated this. I brought dishonor upon my family.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>